the deku-verse
by thebigdeku
Summary: Class 1-A and some others get to see Izuku's from different dimensions in action. Inspired by A view into the worlds beyond! by shadow gumball of death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Class 1-A was spending time in their dorms studying and socializing when all of them, some teachers and a select few others disappeared in a flash of light only to reappear in a large room built like a movie theater lobby.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I" yells Bakugou.

I make my appearance to the confused visitors.

"Hello, and please calm down." I say

"FUCK YOU" Bakugou says Lunging at me when he suddenly freezes in air unmoving like a floating statue.

"I have a proposition for you. I am what you would call a celestial and because of this I have some influence over the multiverse. I have the ability to travel between and display different universes at will. If somebody has a powerful soul they can exist in separate universes. Your friend and classmate Izuku Midoriya is one of those people. I would like to take the time to show some of these universes to all of you. If you're willing of course" I say

"That sounds like it could teach us a great deal about heroism if Midoriya acts the way he does in this universe" says Nezu.

"That is why I thought I would show them to you" I explain.

"If you don't mind where is my baby right now?" asks Inko Midoriya.

"He is currently conversing with Izuku's from different dimensions" I explain

"Before we watch can you tell us about some of them?" Uraraka curiously asks.

"Of course. He is a fighter or hero in most of them. Sometimes he has powers sometimes he doesn't. He has been the god of thunder, a spider powered vigilante in a world where most beings don't have powers, One of my favorites he is an alien who comes to Earth and becomes one of it's greatest defenders saving it time and time again." I say

"It's good to see he still has that heart of gold even in different dimensions" says All Might.

"I wanna see Mr. Deku save people" say Eri and Kota earning a chuckle from the pussy cats and Mirio.

"When do we get to see these in action" asks Todoroki.

"Soon, but before that there is food here and people don't need to use the bathroom here. Also you don't have to worry abou time because it is frozen in your world" I explain.

After everyone has grabbed food and drinks they all find a seat in the theater to watch whatever Midoriya is about to show them.

"Excuse me sir what should we call you?" asks Kirishima

"Oh, I'm one of the Izuku's I mention so you can call me Izu" says I " the scene will start soon so get settled."

 **Scene from: THOR RAGNAROK**

 **A group of people are being led across a rainbow colored bridge as a deep threatening growl is heard.**

" **Go Back" says the man leading the crowd.**

 **On the other end of the bridge is a massive wolf easily the size of a truck. The wolf breaks into a sprint at the crowd until it is stopped by the sound of rapid gunfire and a storm of bullets coming at it.**

"That wolf is scary" says MIneta.

 **A ship is seen shooting at the beast. A closer look reveals that the ship doesn't have a gun but a woman with a massive gun is firing through an open door. The crowds retreat down the bridge is cut off by an undead looking army being led by a living man.**

"I wonder where Izuku is" says Uraraka

"I'm sure he will show up to save them he always does." says Lida.

 **The scene cuts to a bulky green haired man with a glorious beard in swinging a spear at a woman who is dodging and blocking with ease.**

"There he is" says Kaminari " I'm really digging the beard, it's a good look."

 **The woman catches the spear.**

" **To be honest I expected more" she says before throwing Izuku to the side with the spear in her possession.**

 **The scene changes to the man who is leading the undead army.**

" **Heimdall, the sword" says the man who is reaching towards the sword keeper. When Heimdall doesn't comply the army of corpses run towards the innocent civilians.**

"Oh no they're going to kill those people" Mina says with fear in her eyes.

 **Izuku is now up against a wall being choked by the strangely dressed woman.**

" **Here's the difference between us I'm oden's first born, the rightful heir the savior of asgard, and you're nothing" she says before throwing him across the room.**

Suddenly Gran Torino realized why Izuku was fighting this person who was obviously so much stronger than he was.

"He's trying to buy time so that the people can escape" he says.

"Correct" I say.

 **Izuku gets up as the woman pulls out a knife and tries to stab him. They start taking swings at each other until Izuku gets slashed in the chest by her knife.**

" **So simple even a blind man could see it" she says before cutting one of his eyes out.**

" " says Eri fearing for the life of her saviour.

" **Eew now you really remind me of dad" she says.**

" Excuse me Mr. Izu are the siblings?" asks Nezu.

"Yeah" I say " it's a really long story".

 **The scene goes back to the battle on the bridge. Some soldiers are keeping the undead away while the wolf is being held back but not injured. Then the wolf howls at them and charges towards the crowds.**

" **This stupid dog won't die" says the ship's gunner valkyrie.**

 **The pilot has a conflicted look on his face. The wolf continues running towards the crowd as they scream in fear. The ship moves ahead of the wolf and the pilot Bruce banner gets up and moves to the door. Heimdall unsheathes his sword in preparation to fight the beast.**

" **Everything is going to be alright now. I got this. You wanted to know who I am." says Bruce**

" **What the hell are you talking about" asks Valkyrie**

 **Bruce dives out the door. Bruce crashes into the bridge painfully right in front of the wolf stopping it so it can process what just happened. Bruce is unconscious.**

" What a dumbass" says Bakugou.

 **The wolf continues to charge the crowd. It seems unable to move right before it reaches them. The wolf gets thrown backwards by a large green Bruce in hulk form. Valkyrie looks stunned as she realizes bruce is the hulk. The wolf and the hulk fight pushing each other of the bridge. Now fighting in the waters below. The undead soldiers are now on the ship making it go down.**

 **Izuku is thrown onto the railing of a balcony, forced to watch everything he swore to protect die before him.**

" **You see no one's going anywhere. I'll get that sword even if I half to kill everyone of them to do it." says Izuku's sister hela.**

 **Meanwhile the soldiers are steadily falling to the undead army. Valkyrie's ship falls onto the bridge blocking the asgardians path. Heimdall is fighting the undead when his thigh gets slashed and he gets knocked onto his back. Right before he dies the undead soldiers stomach section gets blown out. To reveal korg.**

" **Hey man I'm korg this is Miek" says Korg gesturing to Miek. "We are going to get on you all on our spaceship and get out of here. Do you wanna come?"**

 **A body comes from the mist around the bridge.**

" **Your savior has arrived" yells Loki as the ship he is standing on comes into view.**

 **Izuku starts chuckling only for Hela to drive a knife into his back receiving a scream of pain.**

Sniffle.

The class looks back to see Inko crying muttering something about her baby boy.

'So that's where he gets it from" thinks the class in unison.

 **Loki starts guiding people onto the ship.**

" **Welcome Home. I saw you coming" says Heimdall**

" **Of course you did" says Loki as he joins the fight.**

" **Valiant effort but you never stood a chance" says Hela while driving a knife into Izuku's arm pinning him to the railing "You see I'm not a queen or a monster I'm the goddess of death. What were you the god of again?"**

 **Izuku loses consciousness and dreams he is in a field with his father.**

" **Even with two eyes you only saw half the picture." says Oden.**

" **She's too strong I can't beat her without my hammer." says Izuku**

" **Are you Izuku the god of hammers … that hammer was to help you control your power to focus it. It was never your source of strength." says Oden**

" **It's too late she's already taken over asgard" says Izuku**

" **Asgard is not a place it never was. This could be asgard. Asgard is where our people stand. Even now, right now those people need your help." says Oden.**

" **I'm not as strong as you" says Izuku.**

" **No, you're stronger" says Oden with a smile as he walks away.**

 **Izuku wakes up.**

" **Tell me brother. What were you the god of again" says Hela.**

 **Lightning starts to crackle between Izuku's fingers. Hela looks up to see a lightning bolt coming straight for her. The electricity covers the entire city except the bridge. Hela falls to the ground below as Izuku flies into the battle at the bridge. As soon as he lands he starts decimating the undead army with powerful blasts of electricity. Valkyrie gets out of the ship and starts cutting down the army on the other side of the bridge. The hulk is fighting the wolf as Loki is dodging blades and throwing knives. The undead army's leader puts down his axe. Hulk is getting dragged across the lake's floor. The hulk throws the wolf of the side of the waterfall. The leader is seen in different clothes hiding with the scared crowd.**

 **Izuku walks to Loki and says, " You're late."**

" **You're missing an eye" says Loki**

 **Izuku, Loki, and Valkyrie walk toward Hela who is now on the bridge.**

" **We can't just by time the longer she is on asgard the stronger she gets." says Izuku**

" **So what do we do" asks Valkyrie.**

 **Izuku turns to Loki.**

" **This was never about stopping ragnarok it was about starting it. Surtur's crown the vault. It's the only way." says Izuku**

"What's ragnarok" asks Eraser.

"The prophesied destruction of asgard." I respond

" **That's bold brother even for me" says Loki before running off.**

" **Shall we?" asks Izuku looking at valkyrie.**

" **After you" she replies.**

 **Izuku coats himself in electricity and starts fighting Hela. Valkyrie joins in and it becomes a closer fight. A spear cut's Izuku's chest after he yells "Go now" to the getaway ship. The ship takes off. Loki grabs Surtur's crown in the vault and looks at a glowing blue cube. The getaway ship is being attacked by undead soldiers who have climbed on. The kill the guard protecting the people on the ship. Then they are riddled with bullet holes. Their former leader starts to fight them in one last act of redemption. He fights them off the ship.**

" **For asgard" he says before jumping out to fight the horde.**

" **Hela" he yells as he fight his way to his former boss.**

 **A knife soon finds itself lodged in his chest as he falls over dead.**

 **Loki puts Surtur's crown on the eternal flame and says, " with the eternal flame you are reborn.**

 **Hela is walking over to Valkyrie limp but living body.**

" **Hela, enough. You want asgard it's yours" says Izuku.**

" **Whatever game you're playing. It wont work. You can't defeat me." Says Hela.**

" **Oh I know" Izuku says as a large building behind him crumbles and burns " but he can"**

 **Surtur bursts through the building destroying everything in sight.**

" **No" says Hela unbelievingly.**

 **Valkyrie runs forward and knocks Hela Over. Izuku hits her with a lighting blast sending her through the bridge.**

" **We had no choice" says Izuku " If we didn't do this Hela would have killed everybody."**

 **Behind him the hulk jumps at surtur.**

" **No" says Izuku as the huku punches Surtur in the face " Hulk stop you Moron"**

 **The hulk has grabbed surtur's horn and is puching him in the face. Surur throws the hulk back at the bridge.**

" **Hulk stop just for once in your life don't smash" yells Izuku.**

 **Hulk looks back at him and says " Big monster?" wondering why he can't fight it.**

" **Let's go" Valkyrie says.**

 **Hulk grabs them and jumps into the ship through the open door.**

 **A large blade shoots out of the water and hits Surtur in the chest. Hela rises out of the water standing on a massive blade while launching more at Surtur.**

" **AHAHAHA I am Asgards doom" yells Surtur as he slams his massive sword into Hela killing her and destroying the planet.**

 **SCENE END**

"So what did you think" I ask.

"I wish I had power like that" whines Kaminari.

"That whole family is kind of fucked up" says Bakugou.

"He looks hot with the beard" says Midnight.

All the girls in the room excluding Eri and Inko look at midnight with Jealousy and anger in their eyes.

"What" asks Midnight knowing exactly what she just did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Wow that was so manly" says Kirishima.

"I know right. His beard was bad ass" says Kaminari.

"Fucking loser couldn't even beat his own sister" says Bakugou.

"My baby boy is a prince" Inko says excitedly.

"What happens to them after that" asks Aizawa.

"Yeah. What happens" asks the rest of the audience.

"A man named Thanos the mad Titan kills everyone on the ship except Izuku and the Hulk. He also takes the blue cube Loki was looking at because he wanted what was inside it" says Izu.

"That's horrible. He loses so much." says Momo.

"Yeah, his mother, his father, his brother, his best friend, and his entire race die right in front of him. It's truly terrible how hard life can be to some people." says Izu somberly.

"Let's try to lighten the mood with a battle he wins." says Izu.

"What happens in this one" asks All Might.

"Before I answer that there is something I need to do" says Izu.

Melissa and David shield appear in the room with a flash of light.

"W-Where are we?" asks Melissa Shield

"I should explain everything to them now." says Izu.

"I've got it" says All Might.

One explanation later and Izu is back to telling them about what they are about to see.

"In this universe Izuku is an archeologist looking for the Ark of the Covenant. It takes place during world war 2 and the nazis want to use the Ark for its power. In this scene Izuku is chasing it so he can get it out of their hands." says Izu.

"So manly" kirishima whispers.

"It's good to see that heroic spirit" says All Might.

"Now that you know what's happening let's start the show." says Izu

 **Scene from Indiana Jones and the raiders of the lost Ark**

 **A rugged handsome looking green eyed man rides into view on a pristine white stallion. He looks down the hill he is riding on to see a series of trucks full of soldiers.**

"Oh my goodness. He is going to fight all of that?" asks Uraraka surprised at the daringness of her friend.(crush)

"What type of powers does he have?" asks Todoroki.

"People don't have superpowers in this universe, but he has a whip and a revolver." says Izu.

 **He rides down the hill next to the vehicles. The cars behind him notice him and shout out a warning to those around him. The soldier tries to shoot him off his horse but Izuku uses a truck as cover as he rides forwards.**

"He smart using their own men and vehicles as cover" observes snipe.

 **Izuku jumps off of his horse and grabs the side of the truck and pulls himself up. He reaches through the passenger side window and throws the passenger out. He jumps into the cab and punches the driver. He starts to choke him while trying to gain control of the steering wheel. Izuku hits the brakes making the car behind them hit them. Then they slam the gas causing one man to fly out of the back of the truck. German yelling is heard as the vehicles try to ovoid buildings in front of them. Izuku's truck hits some scaffolding and some guy falls onto his window. Izuku looks at the nazi in the cab with him and chuckles before punching the nazi out the window and leaving him behind. Izuku speeds up and rams the truck in front of him pushing them off of the road.**

"Kick their asses Midoriya" says Kaminari excitedly.

"Yeah. Mess them up" says kirishima.

 **They go back in front of him so they can try to slow him down. A smaller truck with a big gun pulls up alongside Izuku's truck so that they can shoot him. Midoriya uses the side of his truck as a ram and knocks them off the road.**

"Great thinking using the truck as a weapon to save ammunition." says Gran Torino.

 **Izuku notices a motorcycle and sidecar trying to come on his other side. He smirks as he rams them into a large puddle.**

"I think he's enjoying himself a little too much" says Ojiro.

"I don't think he's enjoying himself enough" says Bakugou smirking at seein nazis get thrown about because fuck them.

 **Another smaller armed truck tries to shoot Midoriya. He sees them and rams them off of a cliff.**

"Baby no" shouts Inko.

"Baby yes" shouts Bakugou.

"Did you just-" asks Kirishima before being cut off.

"I didn't mean to." shouts Bakugou obviously embarrassed.

 **The commander in the back of the truck sends his men onto the side of the truck so that they can try to get into the cab and stop Midoriya. Midoriya looks into the side mirror and double takes. He looks into the other mirror and sees the nazis.**

" **Oh" says Midoriya.**

 **Midoriya swings to his left making the nazis on hit the trees on that side of the road. The nazis fall of and have no chance at catching up. He does the same thing with the nazis on his right. The only difference being one of the nazis holding the cloth on the side of his car tears a hole in the cloth before falling. Now the another soldier climbs out of that whole and pulls out his pistol before jumping through the window and shooting Midoriya in the shoulder.**

"No" cries the audience. Including Bakugou though he would never admit it.

 **The nazi drops his gun as he holds onto the door that Midoriya keeps kicking open until the nazi falls out. Now the commander is climbing onto the roof. The commander jumps through the window while kicking Midoriya in his bullet wound. The commander punches Midoriya in the bullet wound several times before throwing him through the front window.**

"No" cries the audience again.

 **Midoriya grabs the emblem on the front of the truck so that he doesn't get left behind. It breaks under his weight and he is forced to grab another part that is lower to the ground. The commander speeds up hoping to ram Midoriya into the back of the car in front of them. Midoriya lowers himself under the truck so that he doesn't get crushed. He starts to move himself to the back of the truck. He wraps his whip around part of the truck before letting go and using the whip to slide around behind the truck. He climbs onto the side of the truck before jumping through the open door and kicking the driver in the face. Midoriya takes the wheel and slams the nazis head into the dashboard and into the wall behind them several times. He punches the nazi in the face and throws him out the now broken front window. The nazi gets run over by the truck.**

Bakugou cheers loudly.

 **He speeds up and knocks the car front of him to the side befor driving away with victory and his prize the Ark.**

"Go deku" cries Eri happy with one of her saviors victory.

"Go Deku" cries Mirio mimicking Eri.

"That was so cool" yells the class 1-A excitedly.

The teachers agree that he has done a good job even with the injuries he took.

'I wonder why Deku is so hot in all these univeres' thinks Uraraka.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **I know this was not what was requested but I really wanted to do it because that movie is a classic. Also people were asking about my schedule so I will try to update once a week. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **This chapter isn't going to be from anything specifically it is just Deku as a villian during the raid on the league of villains headquarters.**

"That was pretty cool" says Jirou

"He was so manly" cries Kirishima

"That was really cool" agrees kaminari

"So manly" says Kirishima.

"Can you hurry up and show us the next one" asks Eraserhead

"Sure" says Izu

 **The league of villains bar is shown. Bakugou is tied up in his chair while the leagues members are having a drink. All of the members take a sip of their drink except Deku who downs an entire bottle of vodka.**

"D-Deku … he's a v-illain" says Uraraka in disbelief.

" No Mr Deku. You should be a hero" Eri says with pain in her voice and water in her eyes.

"Baby No" cries Inko while sobbing uncontrollably while All Might comforts her.

'Young Midoriya what could have made you do this' thinks All Might

" **Deku you mother fucker what the fuck are you doing with the villains." yells Bakugou.**

" **... You should know you're the reason I'm here" says Deku with venom in his voice.**

" **Oh so this is my fucking fault" says Bakugou**

" **Yeah, it is" says Deku cooly**

 **Kurogiri knows about their history and ushers the villains out of the room.**

" **Make sure he doesn't kill him it was hard to get him here" says Shigaraki**

" **Of course" says Kurogir.**

" **How is this my god damn fault you shitty fucking loser" yells Bakugou.**

" **Do you remember what you said to me? 'I know a way for you to be a hero… pray that you have a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off a roof.' Do you remember saying that. You didn't think I would do it but I did. And you know who finally saved me. Not a hero, Not All Might, not Endeavor, or any other shitty hero out there. It was villains that treated me like I was human. They believed in me and gave me a purpose, something to live for. They gave me a life all you ever did was take it away. That is why this is your fault. That Is why you desrve what you have just got, and for calling me a loser I should remind you of the devastating ass whooping you recieved at the USJ. Your mother better start calling me whooping cough because I just devastated her child," Izuku rants lividly while Bakugou stays uncharacteristically silent.**

" **Bring them back in and get me more vodka" Midoriya says to Kurogiri.**

None of the viewers can say anything because of the shock they are in most of them are in tears thinking about the hardships their close friend has faced in this life.

 **A sudden knocking is heard on the door.**

" **Hello this is pizza la camino"**

" **SMASH" yells All Might as he brakes down the wall**

 **Kamui wood grabs everybody ih the room except for bakugou.**

" **You are under arest" says edgeshot**

" **Kurogiri get the nomu" says Shigaraki**

" **They aren't there" says Kurogiri before getting knocked out by edgeshot.**

 **Dabi also gets knocked out but he gets knocked out by gran Torino.**

" **Midoriya my boy" says All Might while facing Deku " I from the bottom of my heart am sorry for what has happened to you and the hand I accidentaly played in it."**

" **You think now is a good time for this?" asks Midoriya "Months ago when we first met was the time for this. Not know twhen it's to late. This is your fault you know"**

 **Suddenly Nomus come out of a goopy portal and the villians and Bakugou are sent away. The villians are at the nomu store house with All For One. He opens Kurogiri's portal and tells everyone to leave. All Might is flying in from the distance. He won't make it in time.**

 **Midoriya spots U.A. students behind a wall, and looks at Bakgou before grabbing him and throwing him over.**

" **Take him and run" yells Midoriya.**

 **Midoriya turns back to see Shigaraki's hand inches from his face.**

' **My whole life I wanted to be a hero. I guess I finally am' thinks Midoriya before he gets grabbed.**

 **The screen goes black as screams of pain fill the air and haunt everyone who listens.**

Nobody in the theater says a word. Everyone is to haunted by the dying screams of a broken man.

* * *

Im going to try to make the next chapter more upbeat and happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"I know that was hard for all of you to watch, but I felt like you all deserve to know what could have happened to your friend. He is always strong willed but even the strongest of wills can be broken down over years of abuse." says Izu.

All Might and Bakugou took this very hard because he that Midoriya said that it was there fault and they both knew that they had done the exact same thing in this universe.

'I-Im so sorry my boy' thinks All Might.

'Dammit Bakugou why the fuck did I think it was okay to treat him like that' thinks Bakugou

"I want to try to show you something more upbeat in this video maybe videos. In this universe he is a vigilante with superpowers in a world where most people don't have powers. He faces a lot of resistance from the police and the public but eventually wins over both of them with his desire to help and his sense of humor. He has spider like powers and goes by the name spiderman.

 **Scene From the Amazing spider-man (say what you want about it the fights and carjacker scene were good)**

 **A man is walking through a parking lot looking at cars when he sees one he likes. He walks to the driver side door and puts a device over the handle. The device starts to make beeping sounds. The man looks around and the door opens.**

"Aw that guys car is getting stolen" says Kaminari.

"Yeah but Midoriya is probably going to show up and stop him" says Jirou.

"Yeah but the psychological damage of knowing such an important item in your life almost disappeared forever must be hard to cope with" says Kaminari.

The entire room looks back at Kaminari with a surprised look on their face.

'Where did that come from?' thinks the class

 **The robber gets in the car and a man in a red and blue suit with a green spider emblem and green lenses is shown in the back seat watching him.**

"Oh" says everyone in the room not expecting Izuku to wait for the guy to get in the car.

 **Izuku clears his throat and says, "You know in the future if you're going to steal a car don't dress like a car thief man."**

"He's got a point" says Eraserhead.

"I get the feeling he is slightly sarcastic" says Sero.

" **What are you? Are you a cop?" asks the car thief.**

" **Really? You seriously think I'm a cop? A cop in a skin tight red and blue suit. You know you really" he shoots a web in the mans face and the man rips it off "got the mind of a true scholar." says MIdoriya.**

 **The man opens the door and Midoriya shoots it with a web and pulls it shut. This goes io several time.**

" **I was going more for the guys who do the luge" says Midoriya**

"He really is sarcastic" says Mina with a cackle

 **The man starts to climb out the open window.**

" **Good thinking. Good thinking climb out the window. There you go you got it." says Midoriya.**

 **The man falls out the window and quickly gets up. He looks back through the window and finds that Midoriya is no longer there.**

"He's so fast." exclaims Melissa

 **The man backs away from the car in fear.**

" **CROTCH" yells Midoriya as he jumps on the man crotch first and slams him into the ground.**

 **The man gets up and pulls out a small knife.**

" **Just let me go" says the car thief.**

" **Is that a knife?" asks Midoriya who is know cowering in fear.**

"He has superpowers and is scared by a knife. He's such a pussy." says Bakugou

 **Midoriya drops on to his knees in fear and asks "Is that a real knife?"**

" **Yeah, It's a real knife." says the robber.**

" **My weakness. It's small knives." exclaimes Midoriya.**

" **Just let me go." says the robber.**

" **Anything but knives!" yells Midoriya before shooting a web out of his wrist and pinning the hand with knife in it against a wall. "Oh it's so simple."**

" **What is this stuff?" yells the robber**

" **It's some webbing I developed. I don't really think you want to hear about it right now." says Midoriya,**

" **Come on let me go." says the robber.**

 **Midoriya shoot another web pinning the mans other arm.**

" **Wait o-one second, wait one second a-a-achoo." says Midoriya while sneezing but instead of sneezing he shoots more webbing at the mans crotch.**

" **Oof, come on let me go." screams the man again.**

 **Midoriya starts jabbing at the man and with each jab a web shot out.**

" **Hahahahah" laughs Midoriya.**

" **Dude that isn't funny." yells the man**

" **It's kind of funny." says Midoriya and Kirishima (who is currently inn the audience laughing) at the same time.**

" **HEELP" yells the robber**

" **Shh" says Midoriya as he webs the mans mouth shut**

 **Midoriya runs at the man and slams his hands into the wall next to his head. He pulls down his left sleeve and looks at his wrist. He finds nothing there.**

" **This could have gone a lot worse for you" says Midoriya "Now hold still"**

 **Midoriya takes enoungh webbing off so the man can breath. A police officer on a moter cycle pulls into the parking lot.**

" **Oh. Boys in blue here" says Midoriya**

" **Freeze, you in the tights" yells the officer.**

 **Midoriya puts his hands up and says, "You serious?"**

" **Who are you?" asks the officer.**

" **No one seems to grasp the concept of the mask" says Midoriya as he puts his hands down and steps to the side.**

" **Freeze." yells the officer before shooting at Midoriya**

 **Midoriya dodges all of the bullets with ease. He then grabs the gun and jumps over the officer.**

" **I just did 80 percent of your job, And that is how you repay me?" says Midoriya as he throws the gun to the side.**

 **A loud tire screech is heard and Midoriya whips around to see several police cars behind him. He runs away and swings to safety.**

'He looks good in tights' thinks Uraraka.

* * *

 **Authors Note I think I did pretty good with that chapter. I am considering doing a chapter where I show the same character at a different time. Tell me if you think I should do a chapter where our deku meets the others.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"That Version of Midoriya was funny." says Sero

"Yeah, and really manly." says Kirishima

"What are we going to see now?" asks Nezu

"I will show you another version of Midoriya as a villain." says Izu

"WHY?!" asks the class

"To show you something you need to see." says Izu

"Is this one sad?" asks Eri

"No, it's mostly going to be Midoriya doing things most villains wouldn't." says Izu

"Okay" says Eri

 **These scenes aren't taken from anything but I am making Midoriya's quirk bans powers from the seven deadly sins.**

 **Midoriya was wearing black dress pants,a red dress shirt, a green vest, a black tie, and a masquerade mask. The mask is white and purple with red and green jewels embedded into it. He was at the USJ staring down Momo, Jirou, and Kaminari.**

"He looks very...professional in that suit." says Sero unsure of what to say in this situation.

"I agree. That suit with that mask is magnifique" says Aoyama.

"I'm kind of nervous about what is going to happen to the students." says Present Mic

"He won't hurt them too bad. Izu said that this was to show us not all villains are bad and that would be a bad way to show it." says Aizawa.

" **Hi I'm Deku" says Midoriya politely even bowing to them out of respect.**

" **...Uh, Hi?" says Kaminari clearly confused by this villains personality.**

" **I just want you all to that while I was told to kill you all , I am not going to go that far. I will only knock you out, so you don't have to worry about death." says Midoriya**

" Well that's actually rather considerate of him considering the situation that they are in." says Kaminari

"Dude he is about to knock us out." says Jirou

"He might not win there are three of us." says Momo

"I guess we just have to watch." says Lida with concern for his friends health

" **Don't think it will be so easy" says Kaminari**

" **Surrender. You are outnumbered" says Momo**

" **Sorry." says Midoriya before running at them.**

 **Momo creates two swords and hands one to Jirou. Midoriya ducks under a slash aimed for his shoulder and Kicks Jirou in the stomach and knocks her over. He then spins around Momo's sword and kicks her in the back. Jirou gets up and comes at Midoriya swinging.**

" **Kaminari, Why aren't you doing anything?" yells Jirou**

" **Im sorry. I can't control where my electricity goes. It might hit you." says Kaminari**

" **Jirou get over here" says Momo**

"I wonder what they are planning." asks Ojiro

"Whatever it is I hope it works." says Kirishima

"I believe in them" says Uraraka

 **Jirou gets to Momo and a large cloth comes out of Momo's back, covering her and Jirou.**

" **Kaminari, shock him now!" Yells Momo**

 **A wave of electricity hit Midoriya and sends him to the ground. Kaminari started to walk around in his dummy state.**

" **Why did you have to overuse your quirk?" Asks Jirou**

" **He was smart to hit me with everything he had" says Midoriya who is now on his feet.**

" **How are you still conscious?" asks Momo**

" **That was hardly the biggest shock I've taken" says Midoriya.**

"If that's not the biggest shock he has taken, that means he's taken more than that right?" asks Aizawa

"Yeah, he can take a lot before going down. If he can be brought down."says Izu

"What is his quirk?" asks Aizawa

"He has enhanced strength,speed,regeneration,the ability to sap power from his opponents or those around him, and the ability to pull objects towards him." says Izu.

"An Impressive quirk." says Gran Torino

 **Momo and Jirou pick up their swords to continue the fight.**

" **You guys are really good. I think I'm gonna finish this before I get hit like that again."says Midoriya.**

 **Suddenly Midoriya is standing behind the three of them as they all fall over unconscious.**

"He's so fast" says Momo

"You should always be ready to deal with an oponent faster than you" says Aizawa.

"How do we do that?" asks Kaminari

"Try to predict their movement. Also you shouldn't stop moving. A still target makes it easier for them." says Aizawa

"But against that speed their really isn't much they can do." says Present Mic

"True, but it's still important to know." says Aizawa

 **A man walks up behind Midoriya.**

" **Nice work kid" says the villain**

" **Oh hey shocker" says Midoriya**

" **Im just gonna get to work here" says Shocker**

" **They're already knocked out." says Midoriya**

" **By work I meant rape" says Shocker**

 **Midoriya is suddenly in front of shocker punching him in the stomach.**

"Way to go Midoriya" says Mina

"Yeah, kick his ass" says Toru

" **Crime without conviction is disgusting. You're no man. You're not even an insect. You are nothing." says Midoriya before punching him again and slamming him into the ground.**

"Brutal… I like it" says Midnight.

Inko stared at midnight with an unreadable expression that somehow held the intensity of hell itself before looking back at the screen.

 **Momo got back to her feet and rose to fight Midoriya.**

" **Oh you're awake, good take your friends somewhere safe." says Midoriya before walking off.**

" **Wait, why did you help us?" saks Momo**

" **Would you have done the same?" asks Midoriya**

" **Yes b-" starts Momo**

" **Well that should answer your question." says Midoriya before leaping into the distance.**

"That wasn't a very satisfying answer." says Momo

"I think there are other ways he can satisfy." says Midnight

Once again Inko stares at Midnight as she crushes the armrest on her seat.

 **Midoriya lands in front of the symbol of peace and the league of villains.**

" **Where is the bird man?" asks Midoriya**

" **He beat him. He cheated." says Shigaraki**

" **Oh, then I'll fight him." says Midoriya**

" **No. We should leave" says Kurogiri**

" **Fine." say Midoriya and shigaraki as they go through the portal.**

 **As they go through the portal the sound of gunshots go through the air. A bullet goes through Midoriya's shoulder. Midoriya turns around and cathces one between his fingers. He pulls out a staff separated into fourths and held together by chains and smacks the rest out of his way, before jumping back into the portal.**

"Holy shit. He caught a bullet." says Snipe.

"Yeah but did you see how he just slapped the others to the side." says Kaminari

"Midoriya has imense skill and reaction time." says Todoroki.

"If he was so great than he wouldn't have gotten shot in the first place." says Bakugou.

"He let it happen." says Izu

"Why, would he do that?" asks Bakugou

"He has hyper regeneration and he likes to be extra. Did you even see his costume?" says Izu

"Whatever" says Bakugou.

"What other good things has he done?" asks Kota

"Well he did save Lida from the hero killer stain." says Izu

"Really?" asks Lida disbeleivingly

"Yeah, he also save Kota from the villain muscular." says Izu

"Wow, he save me again. Even though he's a villain. He's so cool." says Kota.

"He even saved Eri from Overhaul. Although he did get arested in the process." says Izu

" Deku is such a great hero ." says Eri

"After that he was put into a program at U.A. to turn his life around and become a hero. When he got out of there he adopted Eri and raises her." says Izu

"He really is the best." say Eri and Kota.

"This one actually has a happy ending." says most people in a surprised tone.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **I am sorry for not updating. I know it has been forever but I was super busy and lazy. But I will try to bring the next chapter soon. Also the next chapter will be him meeting all of the other Midoriya's.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"It was really nice to see Midoriya got a happy ending." says Uraraka

"Yeah, he deserves a break." says Momo

"Even if he did knock us out I think he made up for it." says Jirou.

" The way he reflected those bullets was bad ass." says Kaminari

"Language!" scolds Mirio while holding Eri's ears.

"Midoriya is so cool. I wonder what he is doing right now?" asks Kirishima

 **With Midoriya**

"-Then I powered up to one million percent and slammed him into a mountain." Finishes our Midoriya as he tells the tale of his battle with muscular.

"That's incredible." says spider deku

"You did good kid." says Indiana Midoriya (his real name is Izuku but he still goes by Indiana)

"Twas an Impressive feat of strength" says the god of thunder

"It's good to see heroes that still give a shit" says Deku (the villain)

"Yeah, good job" says Midoriya the undead ( the second villain that can regenerate like Ban from the seven deadly sins).

"So, If you two don't mind me asking why did you become villains?" says our Midoriya

"The reason I became a villain is because I agree with stains teachings and I felt like society needed to treat people without quirks better than they do. They step on them without a second thought because the don't have power. I wanted to show the world that quirkless people do have the power to make a change but I ended up dying instead." says Deku solemly.

"It might not mean much but I understand." says our Midoriya

"My reasons are similar but I was never quirkless. I had to deal with something else entirely. My father sold me to a villain to torture because of my regenerative abilities. No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't die. When I finally freed myself I realized that heroes don't care about people if helping them doesn't bring fame and fortune to them. After that I worked with stain before getting picked up by the league." says Midoriya the undead.

"Now if you don't mind me asking. Do you have One for all?" asks Deku

"You know about one for all! How?" asks Our Midoriya

"I worked for All For One. I know all about it." says Deku

"Small green cinamon child come here. I want to have an arm wressle to test your strenght." says the god of thunder.

Midoriya and the god of thunder clasped their hands together and started to push. Midoriya started losing before pushing One for all into his arms until he beat the god of thunder.

"Great Job kid" says the god of thunder.

Midoriya looked at around at all the other versions of him and began to think.

'I've lived some really nice lives.' thinks Midoriya.

* * *

 **Authors Note.**

 **Sorry For not updating last week. I had finals and all that. Also I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I couldn't really think of much to do for the interactions between Dekus. I will try to update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **This chapter is back with the rest of the class and not the flock of dekus.**

"So what are we watching now?" asks Uraraka.

"It's going to be something terrible isn't it?" asks Aizawa

"Okay maybe because he will get hurt but maybe not because he rescues Eri." says Izu

"Yay" says Eri

"Yay is right" says Izu clearly in wonder at how precious this child is.

"Is he a hero?" asks Nezu

"Uhh sort of." says Izu

"Is he a villain?" asks Aizawa with a look on his face that manages to perfectly capture what everyone in the room is feeling.

"Does he get hurt badly?" asks Inko

"He is a vigilante and he lives through it." asks Izu

"Is there any permanent damage?" asks Inko

"No he makes a full recovery." says Izu

"And here we go." says Izu starting the show trying to avoid anymore questions.

"What's his quirk?" asks Kirishima

"He is quirkless" says Izu

"Then how does he beat overhaul?" asks All Might

'Why isn't this starting? I swear the author is just messing with me again. That fat loser wants to see me suffer.' thinks Izu

'Damn right I do' thinks me the author.

"He fights like Stain,Knuckle Duster, and Eraserhead. He's tricky and smart. And most importantly he has a gun." says Izu

"That makes sense." says Snipe

"You only agreed because he said 'gun'." says Midnight

'Oh it's finally starting.' thinks Izu

 **I didn't get the following scene from anywhere**

 **A Buff looking teenager wearing black combat boots, a black jumpsuit, a dark cloak with its hood up and a flat silver mask with a slit over the eyes with two crimson eyes (think of metaknight but with red eyes) watching over the night was jumping from roof to roof looking over alley ways.**

"He looks scary with that costume." says Mineta

"I think that's the point." says Kaminari

'Intimidation is an important tool if used correctly." says Nezu

 **Crying is heard from an alley and the young vigilante jumps down to see the problem. He is met with a young silver haired girl crying.**

"It's me." says Eri

"It's you." says Mirio

" **What's wrong little one?" asks Midoriya**

 **The girl turns to face him despair clear on her face.**

" **Are you alright? Do you need help?" asks Midoriya**

" **Eri" an unknown menacing voice calls out.**

 **Overhaul walks out of the shadows and observes the duo before him.**

" **I know you're that knew vigilante. Stay out of my way or you'll die. Now return my a daughter." says Overhaul.**

' **I can't let him take her back' thinks Midoriya**

"What's he gonna do?" asks a concerned Momo

"He could try to bluff his way out." says Todoroki

" **You might be able to kill me, but can you kill us." says Midoriya as he looks behind overhaul expectantly.**

 **Overhaul turns to look for the vigilantes partner but finds nothing.**

"So he did bluff his way out." says Momo

 **Overhaul turns around and gets hit in the face with a chain. Midoriya grabs Eri and dashes off as fast as he can.**

" **Okay kid I need you to be brave for me. Can you do that?" asks Midoriya**

 **Eri nods.  
**

" **Good. Now this might seem gross but I need you to hid by that trash until I come back. Okay?" asks Midoriya**

" **Yeah" says Eri**

" **Good now go." says Midoriya**

 **Eri runs behind the trash can and hides, while peeking her head out enough to see.**

" **Where is she?" asks Overhaul clearly livid with his situation.**

" **Have you tried Ikea. You'd be surprised at what you can buy there." says Midoriya**

" **Is this a joke to you?" asks Overhaul.**

" **In a cosmic sort of way… yes." says Midoriya**

"He's funny." says Kota

"He's totally right about the Ikea thing. I found a portal to the next life between two shelves." says Todoroki with a completely stoic face despite his internal laughter.

" **I'm gonna kill you now." states Overhaul**

" **Hi i'm gonna kill you now…" starts Midoriya**

" **Don't you dare." says Overhaul**

" **...I'm dad." says Midoriya**

"Got him good." says Kirishima

"Dad jokes are the jokes of the future." says Mina

 **Overhaul turns the ground into spikes and sends them at Midoriya. Midoriya jumps of of them and closes the distance between them. The ones that Midoriya can't dodge are shattered by a chain that's swinging wildly from under Midoriya's cloke.**

"He's good. He is using the chain like I use my cloth, but he hides his hand under a cloak so people can't see what he is doing." says Aizawa.

 **Midoriya suddenly pulls an entire sledgehammer from under his cloak.**

' **How did he fit that?' thinks overhaul**

' **Wait how did I fit this?'thinks Midoriya**

 **Midoriya throws it like a javelin. It hits overhaul in the stomach and the crunching of bones is loud enough to inform Midoriya that he broke something. Midoriya sends the chain at Overhaul and it wraps around him. Midoriya begins to slam Overhaul into the walls of nearby buildings. Midoriya's chain suddenly turns against him and sends metal spikes through Midoriya's left arm.**

"Oh no." says Asui

"He's gonna make it. He always does." says All Might

" **FUCKING FUCKER!" shouts Midoriya in pain .**

 **Midoriya pulls a katana out from beneath his cloak and begins to swing at Overhaul. His movements are precise and swift. Overhaul is clearly struggling to block all of them.**

"He might just win this fight." says Mineta is shock at the absolute badassery displayed by his multidimensional classmate.

 **Midoriya's attacks are starting to make it through and Overhaul is getting riddled with cuts and shallow stabs. Then a piece of the street embeds itself into Midoriya's leg.**

" **No" shouts Eri**

"That's not good." says Midnight.

"My baby boy." cries Inko

 **Another spike digs into his arm and another into his chest missing vital organs.**

" **So that's where Eri is. ...To think some pathetic vigilante managed to challenge me." says Overhaul "How's this I'll kill you with your own weapon."**

 **Overhaul then stabs Midoriya in the stomach and twists the blade around, earning a groan of pain.**

" **Now all I have to do to kill you is slash up." says Overhaul.**

" **Hey Eri?" says Midoriya**

" **Yeah." says Eri**

" **Don't look at what's about to happen." says Midoriya**

"Has he given up?" asks All Might

" **What's the matter? Don't want her to see you die?" ask Overhaul**

" **Not me." says Midoriya**

 **CLICK**

 **Overhaul looks down to see a cocked revolver pointed at his chest sticking out of the cloak.**

" **Should've watched my hands." says Midoriya.**

 **BANG**

 **Midoriya bust a cap in overhaul's heart and limps out from under his pulls down Overhauls eyelids to cover his eyes.**

" **You were a good fighter. It's a shame you were such a shit man."says Midoriya**

" **Hey Kid."Midoriya says addressing Eri**

" **Yeah?" asks Eri**

" **Do you have a place to stay." asks Midoriya**

" **N-No" says Eri**

" **Then follow me my apartment has a guest room. I'll introduce you too my mom eventually as soon as I visit her apartment and tell her about the whole vigilante thing." says Midoriya**

" **Is she nice?" asks Eri**

" **She's the nicest." says Midoriya as they walk through the back alleys towards Eri's new home.**

 **Two months later**

"Wow we get to see what happens after this." says Asui.

"It's like an epilogue." says Tokoyami

 **Midoriya and Eri are watching the news and eating Mighty-O's cereal the All might brand cereal when a story about his fight with overhaul showed up.**

" **The death of the villain known as Overhaul was heavily debated by the public until this footage was leaked." says the Newscaster**

" **I hope the heroes didn't find anything that could lead them here." says Midoriya**

 **A loud knocking is heard at the door.**

" **I'll get it." says Midoriya**

 **He opens the door to find All Might in his muscle form followed by the U.A. staff. The door is immediately closed.**

" **Who was it?" asks Eri**

" **Uh I might go to jail for a while." says Midoriya**

" **What?" ask Eri loudly.**

 **Midoriya opens the door again.**

" **So what can I do for you?" asks Midoriya**

" **We know about your vigilantism." says Nezu**

" **No you don't." says Midoriya**

" **I'd like to offer you a spot the coming classes at U.A." says Nezu**

" **So maybe you know a little. But I have a child to raise."says Midoriya as Eri peeked out from behind his powerful calves.**

" **We will give her a place to stay, and education, and food to eat while you attend." says Nezu**

" **Deal." says Midoriya as the screen fades to black.**

"Eri you looked so cute with Midoriya." said Mirio.

"I can't believe he beat Overhaul without a quirk." says Kaminari

"Is anybody going to talk about the life Midoriya ended." asks Tokoyami.

"Not really." says Bakugou.

"He had it coming." said Aizawa

"Even I think he had it coming and I've been called the human form of sunshine and happiness." says Mirio.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

Sorry if this isn't my best work. It is currently six in the morning and I am once again spiraling out of control. ... Anyways Thanks for reading i enjoy it and I will try to update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

"Are we still just gonna ignore Midoriya killing overhaul?" Asks Kaminari

"For the last time, he had it coming. I would have done the same." Says Bakugou

"I would've whipped him first." Says Midnight

"He didn't get that chance." Says Aizawa

"So what are we watching now?" Asks Uraraka

"We are going to be watching a version of the USJ where Midoriya is an alien who got stuck on earth and was raised by has alien powers" Says Izu

"That's so cool. He's the alien king." Says Mina

"He was actually the prince before his planet was destroyed." Says Izu

"How was his planet destroyed?" Asks Inko

"A space tyrant that took over planets was afraid of their races potential due to a legend about one of them being the strongest in the universe so he decided not to let that happen and he blew up the planet, and all of its inhabitants except for one of that was sent off for a job. That one is Midoriya." Says Izu

"What was he sent to earth for?" Asks Todoroki

"He was sent to earth to kill everyone on the planet so that it could be sold, but he chose not to. His race was made up of warriors who used their strength and lust for battle to make money." Says Izu

"His race doesn't sound that pleasant" Says Kaminari

"They are villains." Says mineta

"They aren't the best people but you shouldn't think less of Midoriya for being one of them when he strives not only to be a better fighter but also a better person." Says Izu

 **Midoriya is a saiyan from the dragon ball series but the story is my own**

 **The class walking into the USJ looked like it he one we are familiar with although there was an exception. This Midoriya has spiky black hair and a tail. His her costume is is a spandex suit with an armored chest plate over his abdomen. He's wraps his tail around his waist like a belt. He's also jacked. He is remarkably buff. He has huge muscles. Did I mention that he is jacked because he is buff as heck.**

"Oh man, he's jacked!" Says Mina

"HE BUFF!" agrees Toru

 **Midoriya looks around at his classmates. He listen to the beginning of thirteens speech before looking around with his disinterest clear upon his face.**

"He seems bored." says Shoki

"He also seems a little rude." says Satou

' **I already know how dangerous some powers can be' thinks Midoriya with some sorrow mixed with impatience.**

"It would seem his mind is plagued with death. It is truly horrible one so young could have such burdens on his shoulders." says Tokoyami

"He seems to remember his planet. How old was he when he was sent to Earth?" asks Nezu

"He was twelve at the time." says Izu

"It's kind of messed up that his parents would send him away for missions like that when he's so young." says Kaminari

"It's actually not his first mission." says Izu

"So has he … finished a mission before." asks Uraraka

"Unfortunately he has but I don't think he should be blamed. He was raised to do that sort of work. He's making an effort to better himself for Mrs. Midoriya." says Izu

"That's so sweet of him." says Inko

 **Midoriya's attention is quikly drawn to the plaza of the USJ. He audibly gasps in shock at the sight before him.**

" **Midoriya, whats wrong?" asks Aizawa**

" **Start an evacuation I can buy time." says Midoriya**

" **What are you…" starts Aizawa before seeing the villains in the plaza**

" **I'll take car of this." says Midoriya**

" **Thirteen get the stundents out of here. Midoriya go with them." says Aizawa**

" **You know I can fight. You also know I can sense strenght and I know that you can't win this." says Midoriya**

" **Fine. Don't get hurt." says Aizawa**

 **The hero and the student launch themselves into the plaza. Midoriya makes it there in a second and starts slamming his way through the crowd with incredible strenght. Aizawa follows him up by taking down whoever Midoriya misses.**

"Midoriya's really strong." says Mina

"Eraser is doing great too." says Present Mic

" **Nomu" says the harsh voice of shigaraki**

 **Midoriya barely manages to dodge a hit from a massive purple fist.**

" **Call of the beast." says an unkown voice.**

 **A tall green man with pink spots of skin and two antennas on his head walks infront of the Nomu.**

" **I didn't expect to see a Namekian here." says Midoriya**

"Woah. It's another alien." says Kota

"I wonder how Mr. Deku is going to beat him." says Eri cheerily

'Cute' thinks literally everyone in the multiverse

" **So you wanna get this beatdown started." Midoriya says while flashing a smile.**

" **Before that I have a question for you." says the namekian**

" **Then ask away." says Midoriya**

" **How's your home planet? I hear it's nice this time of year. Maybe you should visit, see some of your family. Oh wait, they're dead." says the Namekian.**

"Damn that's kind of fucked up, and this is coming from me." says Nakugou

 **The smile is completely gone from midoriya's face. In fact any emotion is gone from Midoriya's face. He just stares at the Namekian. Out of nowhere he is right in front of the Namekian ramming his fist into his stomach. He follows up with a series of kicks. The namekian catches his foot and launches him into the air and sends a massive beam of energy completely blocking out any view of Midoriya. When the beam dissapates Midoriya is falling with one arm shredded and clearly unusable. He has a series of gashes and cuts all over his body. His armor is decimated revealing his burnt chest.**

"He's hurt. Can he fight like that?" asks Kaminari

"Of fucking course he can." says Bakugou

"How are you so sure." asks Kirishima

"Look at him. He's smiling. He wants this fight to be a hard one." says Bakugou

" **Well that was one hell of a hit. I gotta admit dor a second you had me terrified. But you made one mistake. You used too much energy for a blast that strong. I might be messed up, but you're already dead." says Midoriya**

"Bad ass" says Kirishima

" **Damnit. Get the monster over here." says the Namekian**

 **Nomu gets off of Aizawa who is injured but still has one working arm gets up.**

" **Midoriya retreat. You're in no condition to fight and I think that thing is as strong as All Might." says Aizawa**

" **Then it need someone to keep it busy while you get the students out of here." says Midoriya**

 **Aizwawa wants to say more but doesn't get the chance because Midoriya, Nomu, and the Namekian all take off in a fight. Midoriya is clearly still capable of beating the Namekian but he is outclassed by the Nomu. He's on the defensive and clearly struggling to dodge against how fast those hits are moving.**

"I remember the Nomu being faster." says Todoroki

"This is slowed down so that we can see it." says Izu

 **The namekian manages to grab onto Midoriya and the Nomu bites his leg. A sickening cruch is heard as Midoriya's bones shatter. He Recieves a hard right in the chest from the Nomu and anothe cruch is heard.**

"Can we just get one video where my student isn't put in a life or death scenario?" asks Aizawa

"Fine" says Izu

 **Midoriya holds himself up on one leg and a tail. He is struggling to breath and is getting desperate.**

' **This Nomu is going to kill my friends. Damnit, why can't I just fucking protect anybody that I care about.' thinks Midoriya**

" He lost hope." mutters All Might

 **A loud crash is heard All Might walks into the room but before he gets to say his catchphrase he spots Midoriya and rushes to help him. The Nomu Is told to fight All Might and leaves Midoriya in favor of the blonde hero. The Namekian launches as series of beams at Midoriya that he dodges with dificulty and pain in his movements until one hits and breaks his other leg.**

"Shit. Is he gonna make it through this?" asks Present Mic

"He usually finds a way." observes Nezu

" **It took a surprising amount of energy to bring you down. It's probably going to take a charged shot to kill you." says The namekian before flying above Midoriya in preparation to send down his laser.**

" **Midoriya." yells Kirishima**

" **Deku" yells Uraraka**

" **Midoriya we'll help you." yells Todoroki**

" **WAIT, stay over there. I'm gonna win." Midoriya says**

" **You can't win this." yells Todroki**

"I wonder what his plan is." says Grand Torino

"I'm sure it's a good one." says All Might

 **Midoriya's unbroken arm begins to glow. He shoots a beam out from his good arm using it to propell himself up toward the Namekian to the shock of everybody wathching.**

" **You should've broke both arms jack ass." yells Midoriya before punching a large hole in the mans chest and traveling through him like a bullet.**

"Holy shit!" shreiks Kaminari

 **Meanwhile All Might send the Nomu through the roof and the league retreats. Midoriya starts to fall to the ground and is stopped by Uraraka's anti gravity slaps. The Namekian is still flying above the ground while bleeding out.**

" **Go my child avenge your father." says The namekian before spitting out a large egg that gets launched through the Nomu hole.**

 **Those were the namekians last words as he began to fall. He was dead before he hit the ground. The heroes choose now to make their appearance to the USJ.**

" **Uraraka get young Midoriya to recovery girl." says All Might**

 **When Midoriya gets there everyone starts panicking and asking if he's okay.**

" **I'll answer your questions but first I need a nap." says Midoriya while dozing off.**

"He made it." says Mina excitedly

"I'm glad he's alive." says Stuyu

"Me too." says Toru

"He was so bad ass." says Kirishima

"Seriously give us something simple your going to give Mrs. Midoriya a heart attack." says Aizawa

"Okay fine." says Izu

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've tried to make this chapter a little bit longer to make up for it. For the next chapter I plan on doing something simple and sweet like a pokemon themed chapter, But My choices are not final. If you guys have any ideas feel free to let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Even though he was getting beat in the end he was still super strong and managed to win." says Uraraka

"And manly." adds Kirishima

"Pfft, I could beat him." says Bakugou

"No… you really couldn't." says todoroki

"Well fuck you, candy cane cunt." says bakugou.

"Watch your language young man." says Inko

"Yes mam." says Bakugou.

"Now apologize." says Inko

"I'm sorry." mumbles bakugou

"Don't apologize to me apologize to him." says Inko while pointing at Todoroki.

"I'm sorry." mutters Bakugou

"What was that I couldn't hear you." says Todoroki

"Fuck off." says Bakugou

"Both of you shut up." says Aizawa

"Yes sir." says Todoroki

"Fine." says Bakugou

"So are we finally going to get to watch something that isn't gonna give somebody a heart attack?" asks Aizawa

"Yeah, sounds good." says Izu

"What are we going to watch." asks Eri

"Does anybody here know what pokemon are?" asks Izu

"Yeah!" yells all the kids.

"Is there anybody who doesn't know what they are?" asks Izu

"I must admit I have no idea what we are talking about." says All Might

Izu was about to ask if there were anymore teachers who didn't know what it was but stopped when he noticed the Nintendo 3ds sticking out of Aizawa's utility belt along with the 3ds sticking out of present Mics pocket.

'I honestly didn't see that coming and I can look throughout the multiverse' thinks Izu

"Okay so it's basically a game series and television show where all of the animals have superpowers. The animals are called pokemon. They are used for sports and battles." says Izu

"That's actually really cruel are you sure this game is for kids?" asks All Might

"No they like fighting for their trainers." says Izu

"So what situation is Midoriya in for this video?" asks Iida

"In this universe U.A. is the most prestigious pokemon school around. They have a course for healing, cooking, battling, and breeding." says Izu

"Breeding!" says Midnight

"Stop… just stop." says Aizawa

"... Um, so you are about to see the pokemon battles at the end of the U.A. sports festival." says Izu

"That's so cool." says Kaminari

"What pokemon does he have?" asks Kirishima

"He has a shiny magikarp, a wimpod with pokerus, and what he thinks is a fearow." says Izu

"Why did you phrase it like that?" asks Momo

"Wait what's pokerus?" asks All Might

"It increases the pokemon's abilities like strength, speed, and durability. Any ways I'm going to start showing the battles. However I am only going to show Midoriya's." says Izu

"That's not fair I wanna see my battles." says Mina.

"The author isn't patient enough for that." says Izu

"Dang it." says Mina

 **The idea for this story was suggested in a comment telling me to read "the storm comes quietly before it shakes the entire world" by Tatsumaki-sama.**

 **Midoriya is walking up to the stage along with Shinso.**

" **Start." yells Midnight**

 **Midoriya sends out a wimpod while shinso sends out a zoroark.**

" **Wimpod use pin missile!" shouts Midoriya**

 **A volley of pointy pins shoots out of wimpod towards the Zoroark, but the Zoroark dodges and rushes wimpod and scratches him with his long claws. Wimpod tries to put distance and use pin missile but Zoroark is too fast. Wimpod is taking a beating and is backed into a corner of the stage when it begins to glow and change shape. It shifts into a massive seven and a half feet tall beast with hard armor and claws.**

"He evolved!" shouts Kaminari

" **If you evolved than that means you know first impression, right? Let's find out. Use first impression." shouts Midoriya**

 **Golisopod appears right in front of Zoroark and swings a massive clawed arm at him knocking him out with one hit.**

" **Hey shinsou, You should know I only won because of a type advantage." says Midoriya before walking off stage.**

"That was so cool!" Says Mina

"I was going wondering what Pokémon I have." Says Tokoyami

"You have a honchkrow and a gligar." Says Izu

"Anyway here comes the next video." Says Izu

 **Midoriya and Todoroki walk up to the stage. Todoroki sends out an alolan ninetails. While midoriya sends his Golisopod back out.**

" **Time for the second round of the tournament. First we have Todoroki's conflicting fire and ice type pokemon against midoriya's water types and a flying type." says Present Mic**

" **Battle start!" yells Midnight**

" **First Impression!" calls out Midoriya.**

" **Dodge and use ice beam." says Todoroki**

 **Golisopod rushes and hits before Ninetails can completely dodge. However ninetails still uses Ice beam and freezes golisopods feet in place. Ninetails uses this to launch another Ice beam but it is blocked by pin missile. Golisopod breaks out of the ice and rushes ninetails. Ninetails tries to use fury swipes but is stopped by golisopod using sucker punch a move that allows the user to strike first while his opponent launches an attack. The ninetails is sent into the air and hit by pin missile which takes it out of the battle.**

"That was so cool!" shouts Kota

"He's beat everything that came at him." says Eri excitedly

"Way to go." Midoriya says Mirio

"My baby won." says Inko

"It's not over." says Izu

 **Back on screen Todoroki sends out a regular fire type ninetails.**

" **They both have a type disadvantage to each other." says Aizawa**

 **Ninetails uses flamethrower which is dodged by golisopod. The two pokemon get in close and desperately try to get a hit in. Golisopod is hit with flame thrower which sends it reeling back. Ninetails uses fire fang to burn and throw golisopod away. Golisopod uses aqua jet to surround itself in water and rush forwards. Ninetails uses fire fang and lunges towards Golisopod. The attacks collide and heavily damage both pokemon before golisopod collapses onto the ground. Midoriya sends out a golden rushes forwards at the fish out of water hoping to end this seemingly inferior pokemon in one hit, but as soon as it gets close enough Magikarp flips over it and hits it's back with a water gun and takes the win.**

" I can't believe Midoriya won with a magikarp." says Mina

"Manly-karp!" shouts Kirishima

"That flip was so cool." says Uraraka

"Yeah he did great now here comes the final round." says Izu

 **Midoriya and Bakugou walk up to the stage. Midoriya sends out Golisopod while Bakugou sends out Magcargo. Golisopod uses aqua jet and Magcargo uses rock throw. The rocks bounce off of golisopod, but are super effective, and he rams into magcargo repeatedly while magcargo struggles to hit until Magcargo goes down.**

" **Mother fucker" yells Bakugou while throwing a pokeball.**

 **A quilava comes out of the ball and uses flame wheel. Golisopod continues to use aqua jet. The ball of fire and mob of water continue to slam into each other until one powerful collision knocks them both out. Bakugou smirks while he sends out a charizard. Midoriya throws his magikarp into the battle. Charizard rushes magikarp and knocks it out in one hit.**

" **Dang I guess I have no choice. Go fearow" says Midoriya throws a ball out.**

 **Out of Midoriya's ball an unexpected presence makes itself known. A zapdos comes from the ball and strikes down charizard with one thunderbolt.**

" **Great job fearow!" calls Midoriya**

The students are shocked at what they saw until they finally gathered enough of their wits to says something.

"THAT WAS NOT A FEAROW!" SHOUTS THE CLASS.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

That wasn't a fearow. So all jokes aside this chapter was really fun to write so thanks to the people I mentioned earlier. I also got a guest telling me to make Izuku saitama which sounds really fun and I might do that for the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Why did he have a zapdos?" asks Kaminari

"I'm so confused. What is a zapdos?"asks All Might

"Having a zapdos is the equivalent of holding the god of thunder in your back pocket." says Eraserhead.

"Mr. Aizawa do you play pokemon?" questions Tsu.

"I used to when I was younger." says Eraserhead

All Might sees the 3DS sticking out of his utility belt and silently mouths 'oh'.

"I'd like to make an announcement. I will be bringing in some more viewers to watch this next video. I would like to reassure you all that they will not have their quirks and will not be allowed to fight in anyway." says Izu

"Who are you gonna bring?" questions Uraraka.

Before Izu can answer her questions the league of villains,stain and All for One appear at the other side of the room.

"Sensei" shouts Tomura

"Izu?" asks All For one

"You know each other?" asks All Might accusingly.

"He showed me a universe in which I was a hero. I found it to be incredibly insightful." says All For One.

During this interaction everybody is trying to activate their quirks to no avail while some people just can't move.

"All for one can you explain what I do to the league?" asks Izu

"Of course, but what are you showing us?" asks All For One

"I was showing Midoriya across different dimensions. I wanted the league to see him as a villain." says Izu

"I see. I'll get to work." says All For One

"All Might can you calm everybody down nobody will be allowed to fight in here." says Izu .

"I'll see what I can do." says All Might a little uncertainty.

After everybody is calmed down and is on board with the idea although Tomura still looks livid Izu begins taking some questions.

"We will be taking turns Heroes ask first and villains ask the next question." says Izu

"What will Deku be doing in this video?" asks Uraraka

"He will be a villain." says Izu causing some members of the league to cheer.

"Is he a villain with conviction or a common thug?" asks Stain getting a unidentifiable look from Iida.

"He's a mercenary with morals. He tries to kill only those he believes deserve it. He originally wanted to be a vigilante but he had no shelter or food and began to starve until he changed his line of work." says Izu to which stain responds with a grunt of acknowledgment.

"What's his quirk?" asks Kaminari

"Once again he's quirkless." says Izu

"Is he a member of the league?" asks Dabi

"This video is of how he joins the league." says Izu

"Any other questions?" asks Izu

"Will we have to watch anybody die?" asks Inko

"..." Izu feels the glare of everybody in the room, even the villains seem mildly upset by this, "I'm sorry." says Izu

"God dammit." shouts snipe

"For what it's worth most people including heroes in this world believe Izuku is a good person." says Izu

"Why's that?" asks All Might.

"Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." says Izu as the screen flickers on behind him and he disappears into a seat.

 **I'm not taking this in its entirety but I am basing it on other shows and movies.**

 **Dabi and Toga are in an alleyway looking around like they are waiting for something.**

" **When do you think Mr. Giran is gonna get here?" asks Toga**

" **Soon." says Dabi**

" **You don't like talking do you? I get that sometimes you just want people to stop talking but they never do then there's this big awkward silence. You Know?" says Toga**

 **Dabi responds by glaring at her.**

"Oh my god"laughs out Kaminari, "It's like that scene from shrek."

This was met by a chorus of laughter from the students and Toga.

 **A van pulls up next to the Alley and a sleazy looking man in a purple suit comes out of the van.**

"I wonder who that is." says Kirishima

"It's probably giran." says Momo

" **Hey Dabi and Toga I have one more pickup before going to the league's hideout so get in and we are going to pick him up from a job." says Giran**

"I think their going to pick up Midoriya." says Todoroki who misses a thoughtful look Dabi gives him.

" **What kind of job?" asks Dabi.**

" **He's killing the last leader of the crimson dragon syndicate." says Giran.**

" **I hope he's covered in blood." says Toga**

 **Dabi looks thoughtful for a moment or two before speaking up , "Is he the guy that's been dismantling the syndicate or is it several people."**

" **It's just him." says Giran.**

"That's pretty impressive." says Mirio

" **He also killed the eight precepts of death." says Giran**

 **Dabi and Toga look forward at him with wide eyes.**

" **That was one person." says Dabi sounding a little impressed " I'd like to work with a person like that."**

" **He sounds so hot. I want to stab him." says Toga**

"That's a little creepy." says Sero

"You're a little creepy." shouts Toga

"Sorry." says Sero while bowing repeatedly.

'He's really scared' thinks most of the rooms inhabitants

" **Well this job might kill him so maybe you can keep the body." says Giran**

" **Is this job more than he can handle?" asks Dabi**

" **I'm not sure." says Giran**

"I hope my baby is okay." says Inko

"Are you Deku's mom?" asks Toga

"I am" she says while sounding a little scared but completely ready to smack any villain who has anything bad to say about her son.

"He's cute." says Toga

"You should have seen him as a baby." says Inko , " He was adorable. People on the street would stop us just to fawn over him."

"Do you have his baby pictures?" asks Toga

"Of course, would you like to see them?" asks Inko

"Absolutely." says Toga

Inko and toga start looking at Izuku's baby pictures and fawning over how cute he is.

" **We don't really have time to talk. So get in my van and we'll pick him up." says Giran as the villains get in his van and begin to drive off.**

Stain gets up from his seat and walks over to Inko and Toga.

"Hi Mr. Stainy." says Toga

"... Hello. I just wanted to say that you did a good job with your child. I don't consider many heroes to be worthy of the title but your son is one of the greatest heroes I've ever seen and is probably going to grow into the greatest hero I've ever seen." says Stain

"Thank you for that." says Inko

She looks like she wants to say more but is interrupted by the sound of gunshots coming from the screen.

" **The gunshots mean we're getting close." says Giran.**

" **Do you think he's getting shot?" asks Dabi**

" **Maybe" says Giran " Here we are." says Giran as he parks across the street from an abandoned church.**

" **So we haven't heard a bullet in a while. Is he dead." asks Dabi**

" **I hope not I wanna meet him." says Toga while bouncing up and down.**

 **The sound of another shot rings throughout the air silencing any response to Togas comentation.**

" **Did he die?" asks Toga**

 **Suddenly glass shatters and a teenager with green hair in a blue suit gets flung from a window near the top of the church.**

"My baby!" shouts Inko

"DEKU" shouts Uraraka

"Deku baby no." shouts Toga

 **Izuku catches on to one of the carvings in the wall of the church. A man in with silver hair and a black suit walks over to the window and points a gun at Midoriya.**

" **Any Last words my old friend." says the unnamed man.**

" **Look behind you." says Izuku**

" **I'm not falling for th-" starts the man before getting cut off by an explosion from right behind him engulfing him an fire and knocking Izuku down from the wall and onto the street below.**

"My baby boy!" wails Inko

 **Midoriya gets up with a grunt of pain and wipes the dirt and blood off of his suit, and limps over to Giran.**

" **You Okay kid?" asks Giran**

" **I'll live" says Midoriya while clutching his stomach and shoulder.**

" **So you got shot in the stomach and stabbed in the shoulder. You did a lot better than I thought you would. By the way how did you pull of the explosion?" asks Giran**

" **I dropped a grenade when he threw me out the window. Also can you patch me up?" says Midoriya**

" **Sure thing kid." says Giran.**

 **Midoriya takes off his suit, the gun holsters under his arms, and his undershirt revealing hard abs and a hard chest littered with scars of different sizes and injuries, making Dabi's eyes widen in shock and Toga's blush deepen. Giran disinfects and wraps up the stab wound in his shoulder and the bullet wound in his stomach. Midoriya glances at his phone before sighing.**

" **Hey Giran can we stop at my apartment? My sitter got busy and I need to pick up my daughter." questions Midoriya**

"He's a little young to have a daughter." says All Might

"I believe in papa zuku." says Mina

"I wish he was my papa." says Toga earning a look for Inko that managed to make her feel genuine remorse.

" **Fine." says Giran**

 **One car ride later the villain crew was outside Midoriya's apartment. The door opens and the villains see the Hero Killer Stain.**

" **Hey stain." says Midoriya**

" **Hey Kid. Sorry I couldn't stay and watch Eri." says Stain**

"He's my papa." says Eri proudly melting the heart of everyone around including the villains.

Himiko had to stop herself from saying ' Lucky'.

" **It's fine. I know captain celebrity's in town and you want to take a stab at him." says Midoriya**

" **Thanks for being so understanding." says Stain before leaping away.**

" **Whas that stain?" asks Dabi**

" **Yeah." says Midoriya**

"I wonder how they met?" asks Compress

" **He tought me how to fight. Also I was the guy that saved him in Hosu." says Midoriya**

"I honestly wasn't expecting my question to get answered so fast." says Compress

" **Hey Eri are you ready to met daddy's new crew." asks Midoriya**

 **Eri nods and Midoriya picks her up and carries her to the car like the proud dad he is. One More drive and the villains are entering the League of villains bar.**

" **Hey Shigaraki." says Midoriya as the screen blacks out.**

"Boo. Show us More." shouts Toga

" I actually do plan on showing you more of Midoriya as a villain." says Izu eaning a groan from the heroes. " Hey they probably don't want to see Midoriya as a hero but their going to."

"...Uhm who is the lizard guy collapsed on the ground here ?" asks Stain

"Oh that's just spinner. He fainted the second he saw you." says Dabi.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

I wanted to say that the scenario that Midoriya was in was based off of the Anime Cowboy Bebop. I also wanted to apologize for not updating in more than a month. I am gonna try to update more often I also plan on showing several more villain Deku scenarios because I really enjoy the concept. Also I wanted to talk about that shrek reference. I believe in the power of textual shitposting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"So what kind of villain is Midoriya gonna be now?" asks Toga

"He's gonna be at the USJ and he knows you and Dabi so you go with him." says Izu

"Does that change the outcome of the battle?" asks Shigaraki.

"All Might doesn't die, if that's what you're wondering. But your message hits a lot harder." says Izu

"Are we gonna watch another universe with Midoriya as a villain after this?" asks Uraraka

"I think I might show one with him as a hero after this." says Izu

"So how did I meet Deku?" asks Toga

"You tried to kill him and he looked you in the eye as he bit into your knife and you guys started hanging out ever since." says Izu.

"That sounds romantic." says Toga

"It sounds Insane." says Dabi.

"It's a little weird." says Inko

"Fuck you Dabi, but not you Mamadoriya you're cool." says Toga

"Thank you." says Inko

Present Mic leans over to the rest of the teachers before saying, " Do you think Midoriya's mom can get along with anybody?"

"Probably." says Eraserhead.

"I think so." says Snipe.

"I think that's where Midoriya got it from." says Midnight.

"Oh hey guys it's starting says Kaminari.

 **Izuku, Dabi, Toga, Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and all of the no name villains walk through a misty portal into the USJ. Midoriya looks up to see Eraserhead jumping down the stairs into the sea of villains. One difference is their is no Nomu**

"Go Mr. Aizawa." cheers Mina

"He's so manly!" shouts Kirishima

"He is indeed." says Midnight while smirking at Aizawa.

She is promptly ignored.

" **Who do you think is gonna win? The mob or one hero. My money's on the hero." says Izuku**

" **The usual amount?" asks Dabi**

" **The usual." replies Izuku**

" **My money is on the mob." says Dabi**

"That's not very good for him." says Jirou.

"Yeah, that totally sucks." says Ojiro.

"Gambling is a dark and painful path." says Tokoyami.

 **Five Minutes later**

" **Called it." says Izuku**

" **Damn it." says Dabi**

" **Pay up." says Izuku while holding out a cigarette.**

" **Fine." says Dabi while lighting the cigarette.**

" **The blue flames hit different." says Izuku**

" **I'll win next time." says Dabi**

" **You said that last time… and the time before… and the time before that… and-" mocks Izuku before getting cut off.**

" **Yeah I get it." says Dabi**

"They seem close." says Kaminari.

"Gambling is a terrible life choice and can lead to addiction." says Iida

"Yeah but competition between comrades is so manly." says Kirishima

" **Should he help Mr. Handman fight scarfy?" asks Dabi**

" **I'll get right on that." says Izuku.**

 **Aizawa looks to the right and gets locked in a wave of emerald that moves like Todoroki ice.**

"That's a really cool quirk." says tsu

 **Suddenly a loud bang is heard. All Might is at the top of the stairs and the smile is gone from his face. If you looked close enough you would see everybody is at the top of the stairs.**

" **Nomu. get ready." calls out Shigaraki**

" Oh hey where is the Nomu?" asks Kaminari.

"Yeah I haven't seen it at all." says Jirou.

" **Yeah sure but I told you to call me Izuku." says Izuku**

" **That was your human name your a nomu now." says Shigaraki**

" **Then come up with a name that isn't Nomu." says Izuku.**

"I-Is he a nomu?" asks Midnight

"It looks like it." says Eraserhead.

"I hope the process isn't too painful." says Nezu.

 **All Might goes flying down the stairs only to have his hand stopped before it reaches Shigaraki.**

" **Hey Kurogiri. Get Toga from wherever you sent her and tell her it's almost time to leave." Shouts Izuku**

" I was wondering where I went off to." says Toga.

"I never noticed you were gone." says Dabi earning a glare from Toga.

 **Izuku and All Might trade blows with each punch making a shockwave. They start off evenly matched but Izuku starts to get pushed back inch by inch until each punch breaks his shock absorption and sends him flying. All Might jumps into the air with him and throws him onto the ground. All Might goes to keep fighting before he realizes Izuku isn't getting up.**

"They're so powerful." says Momo in shock.

"Yeah and I think that universes All Might had less trouble dealing with a Nomu. Kero." says Tsu.

" **Turn yourselves in villains." says All Might, " I doubt the rest of you can do what that boy did so turn yourselves in now." says All Might.**

 **All Might doesn't notice but Izuku gets up behind him and jumps in front of the league protectively.**

" **They don't need to surrender. Why? Because I am here." says Izuku**

" **You will surrender because I'm gonna have to get serious if you don't." says All Might**

"He was holding back?" asks a surprised Todoroki.

' **Shit, my shock absorption is gone my regeneration is gone and I can't keep up with this guy.' thinks Izuku**

' **Shit, I'm running on fumes here. My muscles are sore, I'm exhausted and I can't keep up with this guy.' thinks All Might**

"So It's close to a draw at the moment." says Momo

"It would seem so." says All Might

 **Izuku taps his back repeatedly and Dabi whispers into Kurogiri ear. Portals open up behind the league members and they all step through, but before Izuku steps through he says, " I'll tell your missing son Izuku you said ' hi'" before falling backwards into the portal.**

 **Before falling into the portal he sees All Might's shocked face and hears an almost inaudible, " Izuku?"**

 **The screen immediately cuts to black.**

"That's a good one. If you ever have a son I should do something to him." says All For One.

"If you ever have a son I'm gonna teach him how to ride a bike so that you never get to enjoy that." says All Might.

"And people call me the villain." says All For One.

* * *

 **Authors note**

I just gotta say I love villain deku. I also love and support the league of villains. I also love all my wonderful readers out there. Also sorry that this chapter is so shot. It's almost five in the morning and I haven't slept because I want to write and get out a chapter even if it's short and bad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"I hope you don't mind me saying but, HOLY SHIT IZUKU WAS ALL MIGHTS SON AND A NOMU AND HE HAD THAT EMERALD QUIRK THAT WAS FUCKING CRAZY." says kaminari.

"Yeah that was pretty crazy." says Kirishima calmly.

"Dude how are you so calm about this?" asks Kaminari.

"It's the multiverse man. Anything can and will happen. The possibilities are endless so it isn't really that shocking and honestly it's just expected at this point." says Kirishima.

'When did he get so smart.' thinks the majority of the room.

"What would really surprise me is Izuku's soul but in a roomba." says Kirishima, " Now that would be crazy."

'Oh cool the buffoonery can turn off and on.' thinks Mina.

"I'm still giddy at the thought of turning somebody All Might cares about into a Nomu." says All For One, " Maybe one of you students."

"I'll kick your ass." says Eraserhead.

"Wow you really are defensive of your students." says All For One.

"AWW you do care." says Mina before being silenced by a bone chilling glare from her teacher.

"Hey Izu what are we gonna watch next?" asks Toga.

"We are gonna watch Izuku as a hero with a quirk that gives him super strength and speed but only when he's dancing." replies Izu.

"That sounds fun." says Uraraka.

"Is he a good dancer?" asks Mina.

"Yeah he is." says Izu.

 **Story not based on anything.**

 **Class 1.A was at the USJ surrounded by villains and Eraser head and Thirteen were unconscious and Izuku was nowhere to be found.**

"Where is Midoriya. I find it hard to believe that he would not be with us." says Iida.

"He's there." says Izu.

 **A loud bang is heard and a cloud of dust is thrown into the air. When the dust settles all of the villains are on the ground unconscious, except for the leaders and Nomu, and Izuku is posing in front of them with one arm pointing to the sky and the other behind his back while he twists the heel of his foot. He is dressed like Tony Manero from Saturday Night Fever except his clothes are more sparkly and the colar is jeweled.**

"He looks Magnificent. Absolutely outstanding. He twinkles like the stars in the night sky. He is the most perfect man on the planet." says Aoyama without any hesitation gaining several odd looks.

" **Hey there villains. That purple guy sure is fast stopping me like that. I just wanted to tell you that none of the other villains you brough were able to stop me." says Midoriya.**

"It just occurred to me but Midoriya just cleared every villain in the USJ and is unbelievably strong." says Eraser head.

"Oh yeah. Its hard to pay attention to something that isn't his clothes." says Midnight.

" **Nomu crush him." says Shigaraki.**

 **Nomu and Izuku take off across the USJ with the Nomu in pursuit and Izuku smoothly moon walking away. Izuku suddenly stops moon walking and lets the Nomu's momentum carry it into him, before doing a Russian dance and kicking it repeatedly at a pace that even All Might or All For One could only dream of.**

"He's very fast." observes All For One.

"Yeah he is." says an almost speechless All Might, "and he's really strong too."

 **Izuku spins around creating a tornado and the abruptly stops spinning sending the Nomu flying with the wind forces he created. By the time Izuku got back to the class everybody was staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths and Shigaraki and Kurogiri had already left. The first person to break the silience was Aoyama who cheered loudly and hugged Izuku.**

" **Magnificent." says Aoyama**

" **Thanks cheif." says Izuku before the screen goes black.**

"That's it? Asks Toga.

"Yeah that was a little too fast." says Sero.

"I liked it." says Inko.

"You heared the woman and anybody who disagrees gets burned." shouts Dabi.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

I'm gonna be honest, this was kind of a shit post that I think is funnier than it really is. I am gonna try to update weekly like I used to but no promises. Also thanks everybody for getting me over 300 followers I was very surprised.


End file.
